


Abilene The Dreamwalker

by TakedaEmo120



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, I almost ripped my hair off trying to write this, Original Character(s), Well not really but it was pretty stressful at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakedaEmo120/pseuds/TakedaEmo120
Summary: Abilene, curious, kind and adventurous by nature, is born with the gift of dreamwalking. When she dreams at night, falling asleep to the twinkling stars she so loved, it is in hopes of finding her beloved brother.





	Abilene The Dreamwalker

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I wrote this for my friend, who needed a script of sorts for the animation she was doing? She came up with all the characters, the scenes and the story, and what I did was just (trying and failing miserably) to put them all into words. She doesn't have an account here so I can't give her the credits, but I did ask for permission before posting this, and she said she was okay with me posting it.
> 
> A bit of background before I start with the story: both Abilene and Arthur are dreamwalkers, so in this case it would be Arthur doing the influencing, with Abilene just experiencing it. Abilene probably does the same sometimes, entering Arthur's dream, but that is entirely up for my friend to decide.

When night comes, Abilene sits on her bed with a photo precious to her in her hands. In the picture, her beloved brother Arthur (who was currently studying in university) had an arm slung casually yet affectionately around her, while beaming into the camera. Abilene was smiling into the camera too, her lips curling up into a shy, yet eager smile.

It was taken when they were young and free of any worries.

She gazes at it for a while longer, lost in memories, before setting it back on the bedside table. Abilene pulls up her blanket and turns toward the window, staring at the stars which she so loved.

Perhaps she will be able to see her brother in her dreams tonight.

Slowly, she drifts off to sleep, the stars twinkling merrily at her as if wishing her goodnight.

* * *

 

Darkness is the first thing that greets Abilene in her dreams. Even with her eyes closed, she can feel how it wraps around her before drifting away into the void ahead. The darkness has no beginning or ending. It flows ceaselessly around her, yet she is not afraid of it. It is, in a way, welcoming.

In the middle of the darkness, she floats.

The darkness may have been welcoming, but it is also cold in its infinite absoluteness. Abilene curls in tighter on herself, shivering slightly, until she feels a sudden surge of warmth passing through her. Surprised, her eyes snap open, blinking rapidly. What she sees as soon as her eyes are open is a bright, yellow star, pulsing with life. The star floats to her outstretched palm, and she is momentarily mesmerized by it.

Just as she is pondering about the star in her palm, a sudden glow of light from behind catches her attention. Abilene turns her head swiftly towards the source of the light, and it is then she senses her brother’s presence, the image of his face flashing through her brain.

The star floats away from her hand at that very moment, and drifts towards the direction of the light. Even though she has felt her brother’s presence, the sight of Arthur in her dreams has still surprised her.

Without a second thought, she lands gracefully on the ground and chases after the star.

* * *

 

The world around her changes.

It is but a gradual change; the darkness no longer so absolute in its presence. The stars slowly come into focus, decorating the sky as they sparkle gently. It is like the sky is covered by a glittering blanket.

Abilene is completely enthralled by the beautiful scene, and she spends a few moments just staring at it.

The star, which has been acting as her guidance, glowed just a bit brighter as if to beckon her over. She feels a surge of warmth again, and she tears her eyes away from the view and once again continues to chase after the star.

* * *

 

While she runs after the star, Abilene accidentally steps on a seashell.

She does not know what it was that she stepped on at first. Curious, she comes to a halt and looks down, removing her foot from whatever she stepped on. She blinks in surprise and confusion at the sight of a seashell, before neatly sidestepping it to continue her journey. Her steps are hesitant and careful as she follows the star, wary of stepping onto another seashell.

The current world might have seemed empty at first, devoid of any decorations, but as Abilene walks on under the guidance of the star, coral reefs of all shapes and sizes beginning to appear on the ground.

It is as if Abilene is walking along an underwater garden.

For a moment, Abilene wonders if she’s in the middle of an ocean. She is still able to breathe normally and she has not really seen anything else aside from the corals and the sea shells, yet she still could not help but wonder. Her suspicions are proven correct when slowly, fishes start fading in as she walks along the seabed.

She watches in awe at the sight, gaze shifting from left to right while still keeping an eye on the floating star. The star continues to guide her forward, and she follows it while admiring the view.

As she walks further ahead, she comes across The Statue of Liberty, which is planted firmly on the ground, tilting just slightly to the left. Puzzled by the appearance of the statue, she spends a good few seconds just staring at it, contemplating its existence. The star is not as patient however, as it tugs at the hem of her sleeves, trying to get her attention. Abilene snaps out of it and once again continues on with her journey.

* * *

 

Abilene walks on, following her guide. The coral reefs and the fishes gradually fade away, and Abilene is temporarily plunged back into an empty world. The star is the only constant throughout her entire journey, providing her a sense of comfort and familiarity, as well as her personal compass and guide.

Up ahead, the star comes to a sudden stop. Abilene stops in her tracks too, confused to as why her guide has stopped moving. She looks around, curious and confused, and it is then she spots a great willow tree standing in the middle of the land, leaves shining golden. The distant sky is decorated by planets of various types and sizes, and Abilene thinks that she may be able to name some of them, yet she can’t quite recall the names for some reason.

Abilene glances at the star just in time as it sails straight towards the sky and disappears completely.

Has she reached her destination?

Tentative yet hopeful, Abilene approaches the tree slowly, gaze transfixed on the magnificent sight before her.

As Abilene walks closer, she sees a familiar silhouette standing in front of the tree, back facing her. She does not need to be up close to know who the figure is, as the latter practically radiated warmth and love. The person in front of her has been her guidance all along—in the form of a star. Abilene is able to recognize it, as both the creator and its product naturally shared the same essence.

For a moment, she cannot quite believe her eyes, even though she is certain of the person’s identity.

Then, he turns, and smiles.

Abilene is instantly sweep with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia at the familiar smile. She did so love it, because it is a smile that has always guided her through her troubles.

Arthur spreads open his arms—the same warm, loving smile still tugging on his lips—and it is all she needs to run towards her brother and fling her arms around his neck.

Reunited, at last.

* * *

 

Morning comes, sunlight streaming into Abilene’s bedroom.

Slowly, her eyes flutter open. A gentle breeze sweeps through the room, and the curtains flap softly against the window.

Abilene props herself up with her elbow, her blanket pooling freely around her, all the while remembering the dream she just had. And what a wonderful dream it has been—one filled with strange, beautiful worlds, a floating star and most importantly, her brother.

Something compelled her to turn towards her bedside table at that exact moment, and it is then she sees the unopened envelope sitting on the table.

_To: Abilene_

_From: Arthur_

Both delighted and surprised, Abilene picks up the envelope addressed to her, and gazes at the familiar handwriting.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy was writing this painful. Describing objects/scenes was never my forte, but I didn't really have much choice in this matter. So if any part of this confuses you--blame it on my mediocre writing skills. >_<
> 
> I don't know if this fic is even going to get any views, but thanks for reading either way!


End file.
